<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Marvel vs Twitter, who's the biggest meme by CyberSleuthCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357895">Gay Marvel vs Twitter, who's the biggest meme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/pseuds/CyberSleuthCat'>CyberSleuthCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because i mash comics, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Its mostly in the Twitter account names, Not Canon Compliant, Over the internet on Twitter tho, Pigeons, Social Media, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The MCU - Freeform, Twitter, Why Did I Write This?, and my headcanons together in this, some of the cartoons, teen for swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/pseuds/CyberSleuthCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a everyone is gay Twitter fic time and I am bad at making summaries so enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Harry Osborn &amp; Marco Abreo, Peter Parker &amp; Harley Keener, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gay Marvel vs Twitter, who's the biggest meme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have too many things to work on but I started this anyway so on with the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Spider-Man @NotAInsect</strong> Tweeted</p><p>What's up internet, I got a Twitter now</p><p>&gt;<strong>Tonky Stank @IamTinCan</strong> replied to <strong>@NotAInsect</strong></p><p>Kid, who told you yes because I told you no Spider-Man</p><p>&gt;&gt; <strong>Silas T Mouse @GoldenSplinter</strong> replied to <strong>@NotAInsect</strong> and <strong>@IamTinCan</strong></p><p>Why did you tell him not to get Twitter if he wants to get Twitter?</p><p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Spider-Man @NotAInsect</strong> replied to <strong>@IamTinCan</strong></p><p>Oh Shit, I mean hi there Mr. Stark. It was Harley's Idea</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Tonky Stank @IamTinCan</strong> replied to<strong> @NotAInsect</strong></p><p>Well, kid, guess who's being banned from the fun lab for a week?</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; <strong>Potato Gun @HarleyDavidsonNot </strong>replied to<strong> @NotAInsect</strong></p><p>Spidey you tattletail, why'd you have snitch on me?</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Tonky Stank @IamTinCan</strong> replied to<strong> @HarleyDavidsonNot</strong></p><p>And you are banned from the fun lab too</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p><strong>Tweet Tweet Bitch @OGHawkeye</strong> tweeted</p><p>If Tony's kids can get Twitter, then mine should be allowed to get it too so.... <strong>@SassyHawkeye @ScarletSparkle @NyoomBitch</strong></p><p>&gt;<strong>Chirp Chirp Bitch @SassyHawkeye</strong> replied to <strong>@OGHawkeye</strong></p><p>You say that as if We all didn't already have a Twitter account</p><p>&gt;&gt; <strong>Wanda the red witch @ScarletSparkle</strong> replied to<strong> @OGHawkeye</strong> and <strong>@SassyHawkeye </strong></p><p>^^^</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; <strong>You didn't see me coming?? @NyoomBitch</strong> replied to <strong>@OGHawkeye @SassyHawkeye</strong> and <strong>@ScarletSparkle</strong></p><p>^^^^</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Tonky Stank @IamTinCan </strong>replied to<strong> @OGHawkeye</strong></p><p>And I thought I was supposed to be the drama queen of the team</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p><strong>I mostly post about Pigeons @PigeonLover </strong>tweeted</p><p>
  <a href="http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_rNWeNa-Zlmc/S-2juk2PRAI/AAAAAAAABec/P1SxoGMm9aE/s1600/mbh_pigeon-band-tailed_2409.jpg">[Image of a pigeon, found off of Google]</a>
</p><p>My newest pigeon buddy</p><p>&gt;<strong>Harry Potter @YourAnOsbornHarry</strong> replied to <strong>@PigeonLover</strong></p><p>It's a beautiful pigeon Marco, but I don't think you'll be allowed to keep this one.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<strong>I mostly post about Pigeons @Pigeon Lover</strong></p><p>Oui, I will not be allowed but one can dream correct?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for how short this chapter is, gonna try to make the next one longer tho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>